


Love is a two-way street

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt isn't feeling right after his first heavy BDSM session with Logan.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Love is a two-way street

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 11: aftercare! Tops need it too, especially if they're sweet rays of sunshine like Kurt <3

Kurt hated hurting Logan. But at the same time he knew that Logan  _ needed _ pain. They had talked a lot about it, and Kurt understood why his boyfriend wanted him to be the one to make him suffer. Nonetheless he always felt guilty afterwards, he felt like a bad person.

That time was the same as always, his hands shaking slightly as he untied the ropes that had bitten into Logan's skin until that moment.

Wolverine was panting, recovering from the session. His eyes were empty, but his expression was peaceful. He had cried, as his still wet cheeks showed.

Kurt knew that he would come out of that state in a few moments, with the right words and touches, but first he had to get him in a comfortable position. He helped him lay on the bed, sitting beside him and caressing his arm.

“We’re done, mein Liebe. Come back to me.”

He was annoyed with himself for the way his voice trembled, it would worry Logan. It had taken a lot of time and trust to let him even confess his needs, he didn’t want to accidentally push him away again.

Wolverine’s expression gradually came to life again, and he sniffled as he rubbed his face to dry his tears. He smirked mischievously at Kurt.

“Not bad for a first timer,” he joked.

Nightcrawler could barely stretch his lips into a smile.

Logan immediately turned serious, intertwining his fingers with his lover’s.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m tired.”

Wolverine frowned and Kurt couldn’t help but shiver.

“I can smell lies, you know? What’s wrong? It’s ok, you can tell me.”

Nightcrawler sighed. He couldn’t hide anything from him, not even  _ for _ him. He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze, unable to look at him in the eyes.

“I… I feel horrible,” he whispered, tightening his hold on Logan’s hand. He started to slightly shake again. “I don’t like hurting you. It’s wrong. It feels wrong. I love you, you know, I should protect you from harm, not cause it.”

He realised he had tears in his eyes when Logan made him look up at him and he saw him blurry.

“I’m sorry…” he sobbed.

Wolverine pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as he cried.

“It’s ok,” he replied in a sweet tone. “I’m sorry, I’ve been selfish. I shouldn’t have pushed this on you.”

Kurt shook his head and hung on to him as if his life depended on it.

“You need it.”

“Yeah, but it’s hurtin’ you. It’s not worth it, I don’t wanna hurt you. We’ll find another way.”

Nightcrawler sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“I want to help you.”

Logan kissed his cheek, half-smiling at him.

“I know. But I’ve asked too much.”

“I’m sorry, I ruined everything…” Kurt whined.

“Bullshit.” Wolverine grabbed his cheeks to prevent him from hiding his face again. “I pushed too much on you, it’s my fault. You’re perfect, an’ I love you just the way you are.”

Nightcrawler chuckled.

“And  _ I  _ am the cheesy one.”

They chuckled, both of them wiping Kurt’s last tears.

“I love you, Elf.”

Logan kissed him softly, checking on his reaction.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and held him tight, kissing him with desperate need. He needed sweetness, he needed to feel loved, to feel worthy of it.

And Wolverine was completely willing to give him that. He reciprocated the kiss and hugged him tight, making him feel his closeness, his heat, the beautiful sensation of skin against skin.

The German was losing himself in that hug, feeling his guilt and bad thoughts evaporate. Logan loved him and cared about him, and that was all he needed to know.

The Canadian dragged him down on the bed, intertwining their legs and slowly rubbing against him. He wanted to show his Elf how much he loved him, and he had nothing better than sex to express it; he’d never been good with words and his lover didn’t need them in that moment.

Kurt promptly moved his hips too, pulling away from the kiss only to sigh in pleasure and take a breath before kissing him again.

Logan let him decide the rhythm and moved accordingly, making his hands wander on Nightcrawler’s skin, caressing everywhere he could reach without pulling away from his sweet lips. He felt him grow hard, and he felt himself too, so he moved one hand between their bodies to wrap their dicks and masturbate them together.

Kurt gasped in pleasure, then he let out a loud moan. He closed his fingers around his lover’s hair, lightly pulling it to anchor himself to him. He was feeling overwhelmed, surrounded by Logan’s love and care; it made him feel good again, it completely wiped out any bad feeling or thought he ever had about them. No more worries, no more guilt, only each other’s love.

Wolverine felt him get close to his orgasm faster than he did, so he let go of himself to focus on his Elf; he kissed him on his lips, on his cheeks, on his chin and neck, everywhere he could reach without moving too much away from his lips. He touched him everywhere he liked the most, taking pleasure from his every moan and shiver.

Nightcrawler came soon after, his orgasm feeling like a tide filling him and making him warm. He gasped and shook in pleasure, then he collapsed into Logan’s embrace.

The Canadian sighed in relief, wrapping him with his arms and cradling him. He ignored his own erection, it wasn’t important in that moment.

“Feelin’ better?” he asked as he kissed Kurt’s forehead and caressed his hair.

“Mh.” The other nodded.

“Good. Let’s take a nap, we deserve it.”

The German murmured something unintelligible, getting more comfortable against Logan’s chest and sighing.

“I love you,” Wolverine whispered.

Kurt fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
